neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
S2 R42 by Sin Chrome (XI)
''How Senbon Lost His Identity'' by Sin_Chrome (XI) After not sleeping for 35 consecutive hours, I went back to the Gotei 13 and grabbed ahold of HolyDestroyer where I told her that I should have listen to her and gone to sleep - before collapsing on the floor in growling pain. I then awoke from a coma of sleep loss to find that Lyceus was raging at The Walking Dead Season 2: Episode 2. Apparently some of his favorite characters died - not that I was surprised. I then saw Holy staring at me with a disappointed look on her face, so I bowed in her direction and apologized for not listening to her. Then, because I hadn't slept properly - I went to bed and got up the next day. I then awoke to see my younger brother Molee in front of me. I quickly got up from my bed and hugged him. He said that he had reached Madara's, his dragon, final form. I didn't know what that meant but I went along with Mo and felt proud of him. I said that I was close to my Bankai state, which made Mo happy and pumped to battle me one day. Then I mention how weak I am, being 4th seat of the 11th Division, along with my weak status as a whole - which brought me about a complication. I rested in my room for a bit bit by reading some Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga for the rest of the day when IT happened. The next day I spent doing the same, but I got alerted to the sound of coco saying something about a slumber party. I got really exited, and Holy just glanced back at me, as if she was saying that I was a demon that had surpassed the need for rest, but can still get butt-hurt about not sleeping. So I got my things and I went to the room the slumber party was at, little did I know that I was about to change the identity of a man whom was named - Senbon. As soon as I arrived there was some discussion between Dark and Aizen about the music Aizen was playing. Seemed like those two were always fighting, and the fact that Aizen was now the bodyguard of The Soul Queen was just worsening. But as soon as all was said and done, Kurorai went to go to a bed, when pillows started to fly in the room. Holy was decking Dark, Dark to Aizen, Me to Aizen, so on and so on. All the meanwhile I was staring at coco, who seemed to just be minding her own self, bringing in more food when needed. Then my auntie Shnookie showed the Gotei members a picture of a polar bear with a mermaid, to which all responded in a compliment. The next thing I saw was Holy picking up a matress and throwing it at Aizen. Aizen was rekt, as Dark would say, and put down like a dog. I then laughed my butt of and threw a pillow at Aizen. He was decked my pillow just after he had gotten away from the bed's wrath, and put back down. I then threw a matress at Aizen and just like before, he was decked down to the floor in seconds. Then Satinel the Soul Queen dragged Dark to the queen-sized bed in the room and curled up with Dark in a loving embrace. Aizen had fallen asleep in the bed where they rested, when he was kicked out of the bed, not realizing that Dark and Satinel were on the bed he was on. After Aizen realized this he admitted to touching Dark's ass, and Dark responding that it felt well. To which all Gotei members from then on, especially me and Holy, started shipping Dark X Aizen till' the world ends. After that, Aizen killed himself only to be revived moments later to shank Dark in the gut with his sword. I then make an omlett for Aizen to eat, that was secretly poisned, only to have Aizen bang the omlett and leave it for Nimbus to eat later. Coco then decided to burn the omlett and every single ash that remained. After disscusing some age group differences, I go to sleep. Then a time paradox happens and makes it so the Senbon remembers the time I called him Sbon and makes it so that he slowly loses his identity. And in due time - all that is Senbon, will become the new and improved... Sbon. Where all shall panic and hide in fear due to the epicness that is... Sbon. FIN (Fun Fact: I mispelled Senbon's name everytime I wrote it, the first time I wrote this. Thank god I checked to see if I typed it correctly.)